


Traps

by idonthavelungs



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: After his breakup with Daphne he found himself so broken and guilty that all he could do was fall into familiar routines he could do with his eyes closed; making traps.





	Traps

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay so I got really lazy near the end but yeah this is a thing I did for my dumbass friend Jamie

Fred is incapable of reacting to anything in a healthy way and the proof of that is all around him. After his breakup with Daphne he found himself so broken and guilty that all he could do was fall into familiar routines he could do with his eyes closed; making traps. Now he’s seated on his bed surrounded by more traps than he could count, most of them half finished, a few set and ready to catch anyone unfortunate enough to get in their range. After the events of Monday night Fred finds comfort in the traps, even if he’s struggling to remember making some of them. 

 

Monday night; it replays in his mind over and over again. He hadn’t meant to hurt Daphne, he just wanted everything to slow down, he wanted to be her friend when he couldn’t be more. He never meant to lead her on, he always knew that, but apparently Daphne didn’t get the same message. She had tried to make a move and Fred just brushed her off, she had thought they were on the same level. 

 

In reality, Fred and Daphne had completely different ideas of what their relationship was. He loved Daph, but as a friend and a sister. She loved him in a way he could never return. Fred had tried to explain to her, but he’s never been good with words and of course he fucked up somehow. Daphne had blamed herself and then him, no one is really at fault in the situation though, everything is just a big misunderstanding. 

 

He and Daphne will work through it eventually, but until then he’s stuck in his room, blaming himself for something that’s not even his fault. He knows it’s not his fault, but it’s hard to not beat yourself up when you hurt a friend.

 

Three gentle taps on his door startle him, bringing his eyes away from a trap he didn’t even realize he was staring at. Shaggy is opening the door before Fred even has a chance to say anything. “Like, Freddy- zoinks,” Shaggy exclaims, barely sidestepping a trap ready to clamp on his leg, “man, this isn’t healthy. You gotta get out of here.”

 

“I’m fine here, I have my traps.” Fred says, motioning to the traps all around them.

 

“We talked to Daphne, like, she’s sorry man,” Shaggy moves around the clutter on the floor to sit on Fred’s bed, “she wants to talk to you, she’s like outside.”

 

“Daphne’s here?” Fred asks.

 

“Yeah, like, the girls were gonna take me and Scoob for ice cream, but we like, decided to stop here first.” 

 

“I don’t know if I should talk to her.”

 

“Man you like, have to talk to her.”

 

“It’s just gonna be hard.”

 

Fred jumps when Shaggy suddenly gives him a hug, but he relaxes into it after a second. It’ll be hard to talk to Daphne, and it’ll be hard to feel like he fits in the group again, but at least he has great friends. Especially Shaggy, who might even turn out to be more than a friend.


End file.
